Epizod 23
Gdy Nil zosatł w Egipcie to pozostali bóstwa rzeczne są w jałowych rzymskich terenach Kefisos:O to nowa ziemia z Matki Ziemii Afejos:Choć na naszej ojczystej już nie mam miejsca Keberen:Zostali tylko cześc naszych braci i sióstr bóstwa rzeczne Kefiosos:Jako synowie Okeanosa i Tethys jesteśmy gotowni na nowe miejsca Afejos:Sami tu jesteśmy brakuje tu naszych sióstr oceanid Keberen:No tak Kefisos Afejos i Keberen zauwązyli młodą boginkę Kefejos Afejos Keberen:Hej boginko Bona Dea:Wy jesteście Kefistos Afejos Keberen:My bogowie rzeczni synowie Okeanosa i Tethys wnukami Matki Ziemii Bona Dea:Od Matki Ziemii witajcie Bona Dea po witała Kefisosa Afejsosa i Keberena na nowej ziemii od Matki Ziemii , w tym czasie na Olimpie Zeus:Apollo Artemido dzieci moje Hera:Tak jasne ( pod nosem) Kolejne bedą jakieś benkarty Hefajstos:To miło że mam rodzeństwo Ares:Hefajstosie ty chyba nie kapujesz Hefajstos:Cicho Ares Ares machnął ręką Zeus:Co chcecie Apollo i Artemido słucham was Apollo:Ojcze daj mi strzały i łuk aha i jeszcze chce chce bys uczynił mnie bogiem muzyki poezji i nawet wróżb Zeus:Dobrze Apollo Hefajstos ci robi łuk i strzały a ty moja córko Artemida:Tak samo jak Apollo łuk i strzały i to wszystko Hera Ares:Psssss Zeus:Artemido córko tylko tyle życzysz Artemida:Tak Zeus:No dobrze Hafajstosie dla Artemidy też łuk i strzały Hefajstos:Dobrze ojcze Hefajstos wykuł we swej kuźni na Lemnos łuki i strzały dla Apolla i Artemidy , w tym czasie na wyspie Cypru z piany morskie narodziła się piekna bogini Afrodyta Gracje juz na nia czekały zabrzeżając muszle w gołebie które ruszyły na góre Olimp Posejdon:Kim jesteś tak młoda bogini Zeus:Jak masz na imię Hera:Znów jakaś przybłeda Ares:Ołłłłł ale śliczna ta ślicznotka Afrodyta:Jestem Afrotydą bogini pieknia i miłości Zeus:Witaj Afrodyto wśród nas bogów olimpijskich nawet sama Matka Ziemia by taką śliczną i ładną boginie nie zrodziła Afrodyta:Oh Zeusie panie nieba w tym momenci Zeus obraźił Gaje Matke Ziemie wszystkiego co stworzyła i zrodziła bogów i ludzi oraz zwięrzeta Drzewo Życia Gai rada Protogenoi Pontos:Oh rodzicelko Gajo któś ciebie obraźił Gaja:Co mnie wielką Gaje Matke Ziemie która dała życie bogom i wszystkim istotą żyjących na tym świecie Nesoi:Owszem Gajo Gaja:Kto śmiało to powiedzieć te słowa Nyx:Gajo nie jaki jeden z twych wnuków o z rodu Tytanów syn Rhei i Kronosa Ananke:Zeus syn Kronosa i Rhei ciebie obraźił Matko Ziemio Gaja:To zniewaga Erebos:Tak Gajo czeba coś tym zrobić Chronos:Nie wystarczy nic są też nieśmiertelni jak my Gaja:Teraz niech bogoiwe olimpijscy sie mnie strzegą bo niespoczne do puki oni nie upadną Gaja rozgniewana przyśniła się Herze by zapalnowała spisek przeciw Zeusowi by go na uczyc pokory i szacunku w tym czasie Zeus odczuwa silne bóle głowy których nie może wyczymać czekając do nastepnego dnia na Olimpie Zeus:Tak głowa mnie boli Hefajstosie choc tu szybko Hefajstos:Co się dzieje Zeus:Masz topór Hefajstosie Hefajstos:Tak a co Zeus:Tym toporem odwórz mi czaszke bo z bólu nie wyczymam Hefajstos:No ale ... Zeus:Tnij ! Hefajstos toporem otowrzył czaszke Zeusowi a z niego wyskoczyła bogini Zeus:Ale ulga Hefajstos:Zeee..... Zeusie ! z twojej głowy wyskoczyła ta tu bogini Zeus:Co zaraz czyli jesteś moją córką Atena:Tak jestem Atena Zeus:Witaj Ateno moja córko więc to twoja sprawka mych bóli głowy Atena:Spewnością tak Zeusie Zeus:Ateno moja córka bedziesz jedną z nas bogów olimpijskich Atena:Dzięki ci Zeusie Hefajstos:Ale checa na jednym z wież pałacu olimpijskim która jest komnatą Nike spogląda na świat ludzi Bia Iris:Nike co tak paczysz Nike:A tak sobie pacze Bia Iris:Na świat śmiertelników Nike:Tak a co Bia Iris:A nic Nike Nike:(myślach) Już wiem co zrobie bede wśród śmiertelników Zeus w sali rady na Olimpie przedstawił Atene swym bliskim Posejdonowi Herze i pozostałym swym dzieciom